herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
KeraBeast
(Note: KeraBeast is from my upcoming webcomic "The Blue Tri". Currently, all background histories for characters are not finalized just yet, so take everything about them revealed thus far as a grain of salt.) KeraBeast is an unidentified device that was created by the Dinoids many years prior to the present, and is believed to change everything they know. Why? Nobody is quite sure. All they know is that KeraBeast holds some kind of incredible power, but they simply don't know what said power is due to the inability to get KeraBeast to function. One fateful day in the year 2209, KeraBeast manages to escape confinement and flee to Earth, where he meets Plio Kenson as both of them become involved in a plot from the Dinoids and fight to defend Earth against their attacks. Appearance KeraBeast is a relatively unique case compared to the other Dinoid Morpher characters. Whereas the others have their respective Master Modes as their true forms, KeraBeast's true form is NOT KeraMaster, nor is it replacing his actual true form, which still remains a mystery to this day, and, as stated by the creator of The Blue Tri, KeraBeast will not have his true form revealed until he can "design something that doesn't rip off too much from Omega-Xis from Mega Man Star Force", from whom KeraBeast's personality is heavily based on already, so designing his true form currently will not be a priority. Due to such, not a single character in the story knows what KeraBeast truly looks like. With that said, KeraBeast (In Civilian Mode) is a simple, oval shaped device with a singular horn on his head pointed forward, with a cyan muzzle and a mix of blue eyes with red irises. Not much else is different, although apparently, KeraBeast has two other horns directly beneath his Civilian Mode's body, which dig into Plio's skin for as long as Plio wears him on his wrist, and this seems to not dangerously effect Plio despite the fact that, when this happens, the two hidden horns extend further to effectively bury KeraBeast's body into Plio's wrist so that he cannot be forcefully removed. Apparently, KeraBeast's awareness of this fact seems to fade as the series progresses, but Plio still constantly feels a sharp sting where KeraBeast is mounted to this day. In Battle Mode, KeraBeast becomes much larger in size, encompassing Plio's entire arm and is apparently too heavy for Plio to lift, but when Plio is transformed into Kerason, he's able to lift this form of KeraBeast just fine as if he was weightless. In this form, KeraBeast is depicted as a semi-cannon shaped form with a circular "mouth" from which an energy mace projects itself to allow Kerason to attack with a weapon. This is later upgraded into a chain and mace flail, and later a Drill option for the mace, which in turn can also work with the chain upgraded and thus result in a Drill Flail. KeraBeast's eyes and muzzle colors stay the same, but now KeraBeast has visible "ears" in the form of jet boosters, with his singular horn now having grown into an axe-like shape, with two additional horns (the hidden horns mentioned above) appearing from the lower sides of KeraBeast from the back, extending towards the front to form "tusks" of sorts for KeraBeast to further be utilized as a weapon for attacking opponents, or even parrying attacks. KeraBeast and Plio, when in full sync with each other, can further transform from Kerason into KeraMaster, which resembles the other Master Modes seen by the Dinoid Knights, although this specific one is based off of Triceratops, and is the first of them all seen in the comic. KeraMaster has no fingers or toes, but rather nobs that are partially charged with electricity as to allow KeraMaster to move on the ground at all, in addition to being able to rear up to fight opponents with his arms. Speaking of KeraMaster's arms, he is notable in his design as his arms have tank treads built into the back ends of each arm. Older concepts of Kerason and KeraMaster, the first two characters ever created for The Blue Tri, have depicted KeraMaster with a tank based vehicle mode, in addition to actually being separate from Plio. KeraMaster's tank treads, however, still have an actual function in his final design. Another note is that KeraMaster, when speaking, speaks in a voice that's a synced version of KeraBeast's and Plio's voices. Personality KeraBeast, as noted in the category's description of Blood Knight, most readily is eager to resort to violence to solve a conflict. When KeraBeast first gets a chance to escape from Despot's Throne, he immediately thrashes several Velocilites and Pterazok before finally heading on a pod towards Earth to escape and hide from his former captors. When Plio tinkers with him into a wrist-like device due to being mistaken for something else that looked similar to him, KeraBeast's twin hidden horns end up digging into Plio's skin as an immediate reaction to coming into contact with such a surface. During the Pilot, when KeraBeast refuses to let Plio utilize his powers to become Kerason just before they end up splitting up for a moment, KeraBeast's reasoning for doing so is that now that he is strapped to Plio's wrist, he cannot fight normally, and thus needs Plio to fight. He's denying the choice of a fight for once because during school for Plio that same day, Plio was being thrashed by bullies, and his teachers throughout the day had not been very nice to him based on what KeraBeast was hearing, leading KeraBeast to assume that Plio wanted to get himself killed, and though he didn't say this was the reason for refusing to allow Plio to transform, he chose to say something more along the lines of Plio needing to earn his respect to continue using his powers. To be fair, both what KeraBeast thought and what KeraBeast said are no different from what he ultimately thought of the entire situation. Plio, during the school day, repeatedly had let himself be thrashed by other students in gym, being scolded by teachers, and be even further thrashed by bullies, ALL without even so much as considering of using KeraBeast's powers to his own advantage. KeraBeast, due to this, though Plio was not only trying to get himself killed, but also believed that due to such, he had no real respect for Plio anymore, and it isn't until later after Plio manages to thrash 13 Velocilites and partially paralyze Pterazok that ultimately earns KeraBeast's respect back, which enables the both of them to go head to head with Tyrannox, the Big Bad of the Pilot, and ultimately succeed in killing Tyrannox, and proving Plio's ultimate sense of worth to stay around, and in turn proving to Plio that KeraBeast simply wanted him to find a motivation to continue on with his own duties with new found confidence. Apparently, sometime after this, it's revealed to Plio that KeraBeast has obvious Values Dissonance and Moral Standards from humankind, as KeraBeast did indeed fill Plio in on the real reason as to why he refused to let Plio use his powers, and what happened during the day that led to KeraBeast leading to such. Apparently, though, this just proved KeraBeast to be a dunce in understanding human culture, since Plio points out that of everything done in school, gym class and the bullies were the only parts he legitimately hated during the duration of it, and that KeraBeast was too quick to assume everything was a problem in some form or another. Trivia *In the original conceptual drafts of The Blue Tri, originally, KeraBeast did not have a sapient mind, but when taking further inspiration from Super Sentai rather than Power Rangers, KeraBeast was given a mind of his own to think and speak with, which incidentally made him resemble Omega-Xis from Mega Man Star Force. *KeraBeast, as KeraMaster, is the oldest concept for The Blue Tri, having originated in 1999 when the author was still around 5 years old, with a primary basis being the Triceratops Dinozord from Power Rangers, which may have also influenced KeraMaster's original concepts of having a tank based vehicle mode. *KeraBeast's status as a "Chosen One" is not exactly relating to a role in which KeraBeast does. The only role that he does to imply that is kill off Tyrannox (The character who said he had such potential to "change everything"), kill off Pterazok earlier than that, and this is the only thing KeraBeast directly influences that changes all of the paths of choices that the surviving Dinoids from the initial encounter take in the following chapters (Saideus being outraged at seeing a Dinoid betraying him, and Blades escaping in secret to work and experiment on bringing Tyrannox back to life). *KeraBeast's true form is a fictional Ceratopsian, NOT a Triceratops like what KeraMaster implies. The reason for this is that KeraMaster is actually the deceased spirit of a completely separate Dinoid whose powers have been given to KeraBeast, whose REAL true form is deeply locked away from access. *Another note about KeraBeast's true form is that some characters seem to heavily react with outright fear if any sign or suggestion that KeraBeast's true form is ever emerging from KeraBeast's current state, leading many in-universe to suggest that KeraBeast is somehow the most powerful Dinoid, but only very few actually believe this, and this is actually not the case... but it's not that far off at the same time. * KeraBeast escapes the Despot's Throne, demolishes through several Velocilites and even Pterazok without a single issue, all the while in default mode (All of this happens off screen as an intercom message from Pterazok warning the other Dinoids of KeraBeast's escape), and ultimately succeeds in escaping to Earth as a result. Based on the author's current opinions, this is the closest thing to the revelation of KeraBeast's true form there is thus far. Category:Alter-Ego Category:Aliens Category:Animal Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters‏‎ Category:Anti-Hero Category:Article stubs Category:Bond Creators Category:Brave Heroes Category:Child Saver Category:Creatures Category:Defenders Category:Determinators‏‎ Category:Elementals‏ Category:Empowered Heroes‏ Category:Fighters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Good hearted Basterds Category:Guardians Category:Heroes with Super-Strength Category:Heroes with Gadgets Category:Heroic Bastards Category:Internet Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Life saver Category:Male Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Protagonists Category:Superheroes Category:Kaiju Category:Super Robot Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jerk With A Heart Of Gold Category:Artificial Lifeform Category:Shiramu-Kuromu Characters Category:Depowered Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Heroic Hotheads Category:Silicon Based Life Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Reptiles Category:Imaginary Creatures Category:The Chosen One Category:Blood Knight